Sons of The Twin Fangs: Sacrifice
by Ookamisama1
Summary: Naraku thinks up a plan to kill Inuyasha and Kagura has an inspration that proves faital. The brothers must learn to work together in order to stop his evil sceam and a reunion of blood brings forth a phantom from the past.


Sons of the Twin Fangs

**Sons of the Twin Fangs**

_**Sacrifice**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters there in._

………………………………………………………………………………...

**Chapter 1- A Plot to Kill**

"Time and time again I try to kill that half breed Inuyasha. Every time ends in failure. Can ether one of you tell me why it is that none of the demons I send can defeat him and his companions."

From the shadows shone a reflected light and a small child with white hair walked out holding her mirror that showed our heroes as they journeyed toward another jewel shard. "Together they pose a dangerous threat. There power is great as one, but separate and disarm them and they will fall to their knees."

"Yes sister, but if we remove Inuyasha's Tetsiga his demon blood will take control and he will not hesitate to brutally slaughter anyone who will get in his way." A second figure stepped out from the shadows and bowed to her master.

"Then Kagura we must make sure he knows he has the sword but he cannot be able to weld it… Kanna show me the caves of the Snake Sea."

"Yes master Naraku." She said in her whisper of a voice and the mirror flashed and darkness was all that was seen.

"Show me the immortal flame." The mirror flashed again and it revealed an image of a fire contained within a giant pot. Shadows move across the walls at speeds to fast to be of the fire. "That will do."

"Master to often has Inuyasha repelled your attacks with his sword the Tetsiga of destruction. So has his half brother Sesshomaru with his sword the Tinsega of preservation." Said Kagura.

"You must not forget about the Tokejin which was created from our brother's teeth."

"My point master is those two swords were forged from their shared fathers fangs. That much power must of been forged from some one with great strength."

"What are you getting at Kagura?"

**Elsewhere**

"You guys get the felling were being watched." Said Kagome.

"Yes but I didn't think anything of it. Lady Sango?"

"Yes I feel it too Miroku."

"I don't fell it anymore." Said Inuyasha.

"Its gone now."

"Hey Kagome can we eat something I'm starving." Said Shippo.

"Sure its about lunch time. Can you find a place to land Hachi?"

"Certainly Lady Kagome."

**On the ground**

"I'll go get us some fire wood and water to boil." Said Miroku.

"I'll get the fire wood you get the water."

"Ah thank you Inuyasha." Said the monk.

"Stick a cork in it." said Inuyasha.

"Whats his problem?"

"I'd just leave him alone for now Shippo he's not in a good mood." Said Kagome.

Sango sat closer to Kagome while Shippo chased Kilala around a tree that Hachi was trying to nap under.

"Is he still mad that you kissed Kouga?" asked the Taijiya.

"How did you know?"

"Miroku told me."

"He knows too!?"

"He followed you thinking you were going to the hot springs."

"That asshole." Said Kagome

"Anyway he watched you run into Kouga and kiss him then he said Inuyasha jumped out of the trees and kicked Kouga in the face they had a fight and you got into it and they both walked away."

"Sun of a bitch!"

"What's gotten into you Kagome? I've never herd you curse so much."

"It just pisses me off that not only is everyone trying to get under my skirt but I have no privacy with the damn monk watching my every move like a hawk plus Shippo is almost always clinging on to me. I never have a moment to myself. I didn't even want to kiss him."

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"Tomorrow I'll have Inuyasha tie Miroku to a tree next to are usual Hot spring camp. And I'll keep Shippo distracted while you take the night to relax and enjoy some piece and quite."

"Oh thank you Sango that will be more help than you will ever know."

"No problem Kagome just do me one favor."

"Anything, you name it you got it."

"Here." Said Inuyasha before Sango could finish. He dropped a large pile of wood at there feet and walked back into the forest.

"Anyway" said Kagome while they put the wood in a stack "What do you want."

"I'll tell you tomorrow here comes the asshole."

"I hope I have enough water for you Kagome."

"Ya that's plenty!" _'Ass'_

**Elsewhere**

"Look Lord Sesshomaru mushrooms."

"Be careful Rin they may not be eatable. Master where are you going?"

"…."

"Didn't you say we were looking for a castle my Lord." Said Rin.

"Yes Rin I am."

"We've been going on all day you should rest my lord." Spoke the toad.

"Are you suggesting that I appear tired Jaken?" _'That'll make him squirm, hehe,'_

"OH MY NO MY LORD SESSHOMARU I WOULD NEVER IMPLEY SUCH A THING MY STRONG AND GRACES MASTER I MEARLY SAID THAT RIN LOOK TIRED NOT YOU MY LORD." _'Oh please believe me I don't want to die'_

Yyaawwnn, "So where is this castle my Lord?" Ren interrupted before Shessy could speak.

"To the east. Well camp here tonight."

**Not far off**

"Master Totosi why are we looking for Inuyasha."

"Because that maroon is probably in a fix by now and will need a hand with something." _'The real trouble is the autumn moon., If he's not holding that sword when the fifty year moon rises were all going to be in a world of trouble.'_

"So how will we find him?"

"We just follow the path of mindless destruction. And there it is." Looking down at the land below them they could see just the path of mindless destruction they were looking for. A demons carcass laid on the ground with five lines going from one side to the other on him.

"Were getting closer now." Said the sword smith.

How do you like me now haters. This is goanna be good. peace and love.


End file.
